


Paul the Myopic

by literarypeerelief



Series: Manor O'Ditt [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Polyphemus the one-eyed cyclops was turned into the myopic Paul Fenney. When he has lost his glasses, he becomes as blind as a bat and he asked Lionel, his close friend, to take him to the oculist's. Well, is it really Lionel taking him or someone else, someone hotter and younger?





	1. Chapter 1

Lionel and Isabella Williams have just checked in for their room. They, the newlyweds, have taken Paul Fenney, their close friend with them. Paul Fenney has been heartbroken, and this couple knows best that changing atmosphere can help. Paul keeps blaming himself that he is an ugly, thin bespectacled bookworm whom nobody will love, but the couple doesn’t want him to upbraid himself. Lionel, or big L as he calls himself and “Mr. Ale” as Paul calls him, a close friend since university years, took Paul to Manor O’Ditt to have a rest and chill out. Paul is a bookworm, and the way he rest is to read some good novels. The problem, as far as Lionel and Isabella notices, is that Paul doesn’t pay attention to the text he reads; he is still in the mood of lovelorn sadness. Paul reads and looks away out of the window. Big L and Isabella try to cheer Paul up, but they can’t.

Lionel then decides to take Paul around this quiet town. It is indeed such an enjoyable sightseeing trip, and a good picnic, with some great pastries from the hotel and some nice cold drink. Yet, Lionel seems to enjoy the trip the greatest, while Paul is still absent-minded. Lionel drinks a lot of “ale” and eats a lot, while Paul doesn’t eat much of it, though he finds it tasty. Lionel enjoys everything, though he feels a slight need to pee. They sit there and talk for hours. When Lionel drives back to Manor O’Ditt, he finds his bladder screaming for relief. All the drinks are trying to find their way out. He crosses his legs and squirms. He knows that the hotel is not so far. Yet he hasn’t reached it. He is immediately hit by a wave of desperation. He grabs his dick and tries to contain it in, and yet a drop comes out. He groans. Isabella and Paul know what happens.

“You can let me drive, Ale” Paul said.

“It’s OK…Ahhh… We’ll reach the hotel in just a minute.”

It is minute of pure torture for Lionel. He moans and sighs. The sight of the hotel makes him spurt in his pants twice. He parks his car and runs out of the parking lot to the lobby. Lionel panics when he finds no sign of the men’s room. Paul follows his friend close by and point to the left hand side.

“The toilet’s there!”

Lionel runs fast to the toilet, without knowing that he pushes Paul and makes him fall to the ground. His glasses fell off his head. Isabella knows well that Paul is as blind as a bat without his glasses, so Isabella is going to help pick it up. But, a blonde guy, walking out of the men’s room, appears and gives Paul’s glasses back to its owner. Still not wearing his glasses, Paul thanks his helper.

“Thanks, Ale!”

“This is not Lionel, Paul. Lionel’s in the toilet!” Isabella says.

“Oh Right! Sorry!”

With Paul’s myopic eyesight and the man’s short blonde hair, the guy resembles Lionel, but, with Paul’s eyes behind his glasses, the guy looks much better and younger. He smiles and walks away, whistling.

Lionel returns with a large wet spot on his pants. He smiles sheepishly with his wife. Isabella is a little annoyed, while Paul is secretly turned on. As “Ale” used to be his roommate, he always enjoyed listening to Mr. Ale moaning in desperation and relief when they went out drinking. It has turned him on a great deal, and Lionel was occasionally in a desperate situation.

“Bella, sorry, when I ran in, there was a blonde guy inside, pissing like a racehorse and moaning so loud. My bladder just squeezed itself once more, and I just spurted a lot into my underwear. You know, when you need to pee and you hear water running or somebody pissing hard, it’s …you know…hard to contain. I just couldn’t hold it.”

“OK OK” Isabella says, “You just have to change. I’ll wait here. I just want to walk around the garden.” Lionel takes a lift back to his room. Isabella then talks to Paul. “Do you like the garden here, Paul?”

“Sure! I like their hothouse. Oh, talking about flowers,” Paul heads to the reception. A thin woman is there with a tan-skinned man. “Excuse me, may I ask something?”

“Certainly,” the woman said.

“Do you set up the bouquet of flowers every day in our room?”

“Yes, sir. Mr. Chai here decorates your room with new bouquet of flowers every day.” The tan-skinned man smiled and asked.

“Do you have any comments about the flower arrangement, sir?”

“Uh…no. Thank you for cheering me up.”

“May I know your name, sir?”

“It’s Paul Fenney.”

“I’m Leonard Chai.” The man smiled.

Paul knows immediately that this guy doesn’t know anything about that card. That mysterious card in his bouquet of flower in his room. He gets it every day with his flowers. All the cards say something to cheer him up and call him Mr. Paul Fenney.

That boy, who resembles Lionel, smiles at him. The boy is the type he likes. Young, muscular, handsome, and pinkish skin. He couldn’t help fantasizing about that guy, and yet it was this type of guy that left him again and again.  
———————————————————————–  
One afternoon, after lunch, something very terrible for Paul happens. Paul loses his glasses. Lionel and Isabella are meeting their friends somewhere in town. Paul gropes and crawls around the room. He’s shocked. What can he do? Everything is blurry. Eventually, he gets to his phone and tries to call Lionel, but nobody answers his call. So he walks straight to the door and opens to find someone to help.

“Ale, you’re back! Please help!”

“Sorry?”

“I lost my glasses and I need to get the new one. Do you know somewhere I could get a new pair of glasses, mate?”

“Yes, I can.”

“Please take me there. Lead me to the lift, Ale. I’m such a blind now.”

The man takes Paul to the lift. No. (You might know) He’s not Lionel Williams. It’s the boy Paul fantasises. His name is Elliot Jones. Elliot, whose nickname is “El”, is actually a student who works part-time as a tour guide. He was born in this town, so he knows well about it and can drive people around the town. Jean just falls for this brooding bookworm, coming with a married couple. He finds out that the man’s name is Paul Fenney, and manages to hides his own card inside Leonard’s bouquet. It seems like Fate has led him here, to have a great time with Mr. Paul Fenney. He thinks he should play along as Mr. Lionel Williams. Jean smiles to Leonard Chai, and takes Paul to his car.  
“It could be a long way to the oculist’s” Elliot said.

“It’s OK. I really need a new one.” When the car sets off, Paul feels his slight need to piss. He drank too much tea at lunch. The tea smelled so good and he drank too much. He shifts a bit in his seat. He hopes it’s not such a long way.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later, Elliot picks up a bottle of water and drinks up. The sight makes Paul sigh softly. The bottle of water was large, and Elliot never stops chugging it until all of it was drunk. Paul is getting desperate now. The water. The sound. He crosses his legs and sighs. He grabs his crotch tight.

“How long will we get there, Mr.Ale?” Paul asks.

“It could be around fifteen minutes.” Elliot answers.

“Are you OK, Ale? You sound weird.” Paul wonders.

“I’m fine. What’s the matter? I’m … Ale, I mean Lionel Williams,” Elliot imitates Lionel Williams’ voice. Luckily, he knows who Lionel is. It was the time when he needed a slash so badly. Elliot was going to leak in his brief when he pushed the men’s room door. He sighed and unzipped at one of the closest urinals. He fished his wet cock out and gushed copiously into a porcelain urinal. The relief was tremendously beautiful. He pisses continuously and moans in relief when a man pushed the men’s room door. The man panicked and spurted a lot in his beige trousers.

“OK.” Paul sighs. He squirms. The bladder’s full. It’s going to explode. That hot tea in his cup at lunch is not so enjoyable at the moment. It is pure torture. He thinks his shaft can be leaking soon. Paul squirms again.

Finally they reached the place. Elliot parks his car near new department store in town and takes Paul by his arm. Paul is almost blind.

“Ale,” Paul begs. Elliot turns to him almost automatically. That Lionel guy’s nickname sounds so much like his.

“Yes.”

“I’m gonna wet myself! Take me to the toilet! Hurry!”

Elliot takes him to the department store. It is a new one and he isn’t sure about the location of the men’s room. Paul moans in desperation and walks slowly. Paul feels that his hot piss is running down his rod out into his tight brief. Elliot looks around for the toilet. He can’t help feeling turned on with Paul’s desperation and finding his brief a bit too tight to cover his erect penis.

Finally, they found the men’s room not so far away, but Paul starts to leak. He drags Paul to the men’s room as fast as lightning and places him before an empty urinal. Paul gropes around and unzips. He can feel his brief damp and his cock spurting a hot jet of piss. He fishes his cock out and releases the whole sea of trouble. The boiling urine ran out copiously into the urinal. He sighs happily and moans in relief. The relief is sweet and wonderful. He enjoys this gushing piss so much. Elliot seems to enjoy it too. Elliot turns back to hide his erection and tries to think about something else, but how can you take your mind off your crush, who is supersexy right now?

When Paul finishes pissing, he wobbles to the sink. Elliot helps him to the sink and lets him wash his hands. After that, Elliot buy some juice for himself and Paul.

“Thanks, tomato juice?” Paul asks.

“Ahh yeah.”

“You don’t like tomato, do you, Mr. Ale?”

“I…well, Issy told me to have more tomatoes, so I just start to drink it. Not that bad, though.”

“I see.”

Elliot takes Paul to the Oculist’s shop. It doesn’t take long for Paul to get his new glasses, though it takes quite a long time for Paul to choose the style, he has to look very closely at each one, while Elliot describes each of them, drinking some more tomato juice. Finishing his juice, Elliot goes out and buys banana smoothies. Fifteen minutes later, Elliot feels his slight need to pee. He just wants to sneak away to the men’s room, but he doesn’t feel the need so much. He enjoys holding it until he was bursting. He just doesn’t want to go now, and yet what would the bespectacled Paul say? “You’re not Lionel. You fooled me!” “Get lost!” What should he do? Saying sorry might not help.

Still with no answers, Elliot sees Paul with his new glasses. Elliot is shocked and starts to stammer.

“You see…well…you just call me Ale and my name is Elliot and…I…”

“Hang on. Calm down.” Paul pays for the glasses and brings Elliot out of the oculist’s.  
“I’m deeply sorry…I just…”

“That’s OK. I know from the start that you’re not Lionel.”

“Sorry, can you say that again?”

“I know you’re Elliot Jones, even though I’m as blind as a bat. When I can’t see anything, I just have a better sense of hearing and smelling. So I know from the start that it’s not Lionel. I can remember your smell when you picked my glasses up. You…well…smell much better than Lionel and your voice, despite your imitation, is clearly not Lionel. Lionel calls his wife Bella, not Issy. It’s great that you know his wife’s name, but you’re wrong about her nickname.”

“I’m sorry. I just want to help and I just…”

“No matter what your purpose is, I would like to thank you for everything. I’m such a weakling without my glasses. I do thank you. I guess you haven’t had eaten anything, because you are grabbing another banana smoothies in your hand after drinking that tomato juice. Banana seems to be more substantial, and can make you full. Yet, I just want to take you to lunch to thank for everything including your cards in the flowers.” Paul takes Elliot hands. “Do you have any places to recommend?”

“I know a ramen place around here. It is so good. I know the cook there as well.” Elliot squeezes Paul’s hand tight. “I thought things were going to be wrong. I just like you. I can’t help it.”

“So you want me to call it a date?”

“If you want to. By the way, are you Sherlock Holmes?” Elliot asks.

“I’m interested in old fictions and I’m reading Holmes now.” Paul says, “Take me there, Ale.”

Elliot dreams of eating this ramen house for a month, after he tried it last time and found it extremely tasty. The soup was superb. Hot noodles in a large bowl, with delicious toppings, is what he desires for, and yet, with his bladder filling up, soup might not be a good choice. He knows he can hold it, and he likes his bladder to be full.


	3. Chapter 3

It is around three hours after Paul bought his glasses. They walk around the park and talk to each together. They didn’t get to know each other much more, but at least they know they both like reading. When they reach the car, Elliot’s bladder gives him a huge wave of desperation. Elliot stands still and gets into the car, pretending nothing has happened to him. Paul knows what happens and tries not to say a thing. Elliot wants to hold it until they reach Manor O’Ditt. By the time he reaches it, it will be the end of his shift. It seems to be his customs to pee hugely after his shift. So he’s going to do what is usual. Elliot panics and yet enjoys this feeling too.

But the traffic makes him sigh. Paul secretly enjoys it and knows that Elliot enjoys it. When the green light appears, Elliot drives fast to the hotel. His bladder is bursting. The dam is broken. A few drops spurt out of his cock. Elliot grabs his cock tight. No need to hide. He sighs. He knows he’s getting close to the hotel. He squirms, and is afraid he is not gonna make it. He likes holding but not wetting himself. Oh God! Wetting himself in front of his date is horrible.

“Can we stop around here?” Paul says, “I just want to see the landscape.”

“Sure!” Elliot says it out of his service duty. He just doesn’t want to stop. He just wants to piss at the hotel. Elliot grabs his crotch and parks. A warm jet of piss escapes. 

“Come down here, Elliot!”

Elliot obeys. He sees that Paul’s cock is rigid inside his shorts. Elliot gets near Paul, who taps his shoulder, “Unzip and let go at this bush, boy! Let me see it, please!”

Elliot’s cock spurts in response. He unzips and gushes strong golden piss. It hits the ground so hard and makes large puddle of hot piss. Soup, smoothies, juice, coffee. The piss was strong and hard. He gushes out for more than a minute and sighs unstoppably. He truly enjoys every minute of his piss. Paul is now groping his cock in his shorts again and again.

“I think I know you enjoy holding your pee. When we are in the park, I know that you’re desperate because you keep your hands inside your pockets. I used to pinch my penis that way. We did walk past a public toilet more than once, and still you didn’t tell me you need to go. But I just don’t want you to soil this trousers, you look really hot in it.”  
Elliot pisses for almost two minutes. When he finishes pissing, he grabs Paul’s erection. Paul moans in ecstasy.

“My room number is 451.” Paul says before moaning loud.

—————–  
After holidays, Paul returns to his realm: the classroom. He is indeed a lecturer who just came back from his sabbatical leaves, writing about Sherlock Holmes and Gender. He’s getting into his first class for third-year students, and giving an introduction. After class, he calls a student to meet him. That student smiles.

“Mr. Elliot Jones.”

“Yes. Professor Fenney!”

“When we are alone, just call me Paul, like you used to do. 

Paul…more..Paul…That’s it,Paul…I’m gonna come,Paul.” Paul imitates Elliot’s voice when they have sex. 

“Paul. I’m so happy to take your course. I thought it was Professor Matthews. I just can’t wait to study with you next week.”

“I know you can, but I just can’t wait to piss. I’ve held it for hours. I think I’m gonna wet my trousers!” Paul sighed and grabbed his crotch. “I know you need to go too! You keep grabbing your crotch throughout my class!”

“Let’s go find somewhere to pee,Paul! The nearest toilet is closed for maintenance! But I know somewhere we can go”

“Oh sure. Let’s hurry! Take me there.” Paul know he can flood his pants if they cannot find some available men’s room soon. He can see that Elliot has a small wet spot on his chinos. He let Elliot guide him like he used to do at the hotel. It is great to find a men’s room when you’re desperate, but it is greater if your guide is also desperate and you can fuck your guide as you want to.


End file.
